


One Step at A Time

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Series: Grasper Luv!! [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gets better later on, Grasper AU, Jasper gets scared, Jealousy, Pearl gets put down, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Jasper is busy planning her wedding to Greg, but receives some news that could threaten everything she's built up.Amethyst gets fed up with Pearl's behavior, and gives the girl some much needed advice.





	One Step at A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Very glad that the first one went well, and I’m very thankful for all the kudos and comments I received. 
> 
> This chapter we have a couple of surprises coming, and the first part starts off with some planning, then we get a little insight on Jasper’s past and something with Pearl.
> 
> You can expect some drama in this one. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No, this isn’t gonna work.”

“Oh c’mon Jay it’s so pretty on you.” dark brown eyes glared at a matching reflection, once at theirs and again at the smaller girl sitting on a rather lavish, leather white armchair. 

“No way, it makes my ass look big and I don’t like the skirt.” Jasper was standing on a catwalk wearing what was probably the ninth or tenth wedding dress she’d tried on today. Amethyst had dragged her off to the Bridal Boutique in Empire City, and they’d been there for nearly an hour going back and forth with gowns. Nothing looked or felt right, and it was grating Jasper’s nerves. 

“Ok.” Amethyst sighed. “I’ve picked out three more but after that our time’s up, and if you don’t choose a dress today we’ll have to come back next week.” 

“I don’t see why I can’t just wear a bridal suit, some brides like those.” Amethyst glared as she helped Jasper down and back to the dressing room. 

“You said you wanted to be beautiful on your wedding day so we’re gonna make you beautiful. I know you look good in a tux, but this is a day you can actually look and feel like a bride.” Jasper knew Amethyst was right, she wanted to be pretty but she was so self-conscious about her body she was afraid no wedding dress would be right. Even if Greg praised her like a goddess, it was still a bit odd to her.

“I know but…” Jasper didn’t get to finish as Amethyst shoved three other dresses into her arms. 

“Try those on, they don’t have splits, not too poofy, or too simple just like you asked.” Jasper narrowed her eyes.

“That’s what you said about the others.” 

“Just try them on, sheesh we still have to order your shoes and veil, plus we need to pick out the flowers, the cake, and even go over the guest list to send out invitations.” Jasper sighed, Amethyst had really gone overboard with the planning. She enjoyed it yes, but she could be so pushy.

“Amethyst I already told you what flowers I wanted, and Greg and I decided on a three layer marble cake.” 

“Yeah yeah you said daylilies and begonias, orange and pink, with the same colors on the cake and no topper just flowers. Well we still gotta meet with the florist and baker, and I know you said you wanted hotdogs and burgers to serve the guests, but we should at least throw some fries and chips in too. Summer wedding and all…”

“Fine Am just ease up will you, we still have two months.”

“Yeah but the sooner things get done the better, besides if you do pick a gown we need to check if it needs alterations. You’re lucky we already got the bridesmaid dresses, good pick too.” Jasper chose long burgundy, sleeveless gowns with a red orange sash around the mid-section for the bridesmaids; she had Amethyst, Vidalia, Garnet, and Connie, and Greg had Steven, Yellowtail, Jamie, and Sour Cream as his groomsmen. SC was also the DJ, but he would be performing at the reception while a pre-recorded CD would have the bridal march and other music for the ceremony.

Thankfully the bridesmaid gowns all fit fine, none needed altering and the groomsmen were all renting their tuxes though Greg had his own tailor-made. The suits were black with orange neckties and red vests underneath, but they would only wear the jackets during the ceremony and take them off during the reception. They reserved a spot on the beach for that day, pretty much all of beach city was invited as everyone knew each other and they were all happy for Greg and Jasper…well except for Pearl. 

Pearl had voiced her disdain when Amethyst told her of the engagement, she didn’t think Greg and Jasper were right for each other and assumed it wouldn’t last. Something about Jasper not being wife material and Greg not being the type to just ‘settle down’ due to his lazy past. Garnet stepped up and told Pearl she couldn’t judge the two based on their pasts. If anything Greg and Jasper were in love and grown up, so she said either come to the wedding and pretend to be happy, or don’t come at all. So Pearl agreed, she would go for Steven but that was it. 

“How’s it going in there?” Jasper heard Amethyst call from the other side of the curtain, and she just finished putting on the next dress.

“I’m coming out.” Jasper carefully walked out and she gaped at the mirror this time. “Oh…wow…”

“Hey that one looks better than the others…” Amethyst’s eyes widened too. The dress Jasper had on was one of loose, flowing material with a fitted semi-low cut bust lined with small rhinestones and sequins. The dress was white at the top but down towards the bottom it darkened to light orange. It had a slight fluff to it, but it showed off Jasper’s hips and torso nicely.

“It’s gorgeous…” Jasper almost couldn’t stop staring at herself. “Put this one to the side, I’ll try the others to be sure.” 

“You got it Jay!” Amethyst’s happy mood returned, and Jasper quickly tried on the last two. The second one was nice but the corset top smooshed Jasper’s boobs together badly, and the last one had too much bling on the skirt…so needless to say the first one with an orange fade was it.

“Think it needs altering?” Amethyst shook her head.

“No way, it’s long enough and it fits you perfectly. Greg’s gonna love you in that.” Jasper laughed.

“He’s gonna love me out of it too.” the two both laughed so hard Amethyst had tears running out of her eyes. They paid for the dress and ordered some shoes Jasper picked from the catalog, and Amethyst said they could order a veil online later. 

“Ok, that went longer than we thought but we got the dress and shoes. How’s about we get lunch?” 

“Yeah, what sounds good?” 

“Fish stew Pizza?”

“Not in the mood for pizza Am, I want some fries.” 

“Ok, can’t be too picky I haven’t eaten since this morning.” they got inside Jasper’s SUV and drove off towards the beach. It wasn’t super busy today so they could relax for a bit.

“Hey Amethyst, Jasper, how’s the planning going?” Pee Dee greeted them at the front.

“Going great Pee Dee, hit us up with some fries wouldja?” the boy smiled.

“Sure thing, gimme a minute.” he went towards the back. “Hey Jasper, have you guys decided on a honeymoon yet?” 

“Not yet, we haven’t really talked about it.” 

“Ok, y’know Ronaldo’s been bugging me about asking you guys if he can take the photos…” Amethyst stopped him there.

“No thanks Pee boy, Ronaldo sucks at taking pictures unless it’s about something otherworldly. Garnet’s cousin is gonna take the pics for us.”

“Which cousin she’s got five?” Pee Dee laughed as he prepared the fries.

“Navy, she’s sweet and photo crazy, but she’s good.” 

“Awesome, can’t wait for the big day everyone in town’s talking about it. They’re all glad you two got together, all happy for you.” Jasper blushed slightly.

“Glad they are, most of them anyway.” Pee Dee frowned, yeah he knew about Pearl but he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Well happier times are ahead, y’know…” Pee Dee handed them their fries and Amethyst grabbed a handful of ketchup packets. 

“Thanks man, hey tell your dad we said hi.” 

“Sure thing, you guys have fun with the planning.” Jasper laughed, so far the only one having fun was Amethyst but her fun would come soon enough. The two women walked off towards the beach and sat down on a shaded spot, getting a good view of the boardwalk. 

“So that’s it for today, we can pick up again tomorrow after you get off work.” Amethyst handed Jasper a bottled water from her bag.

“No Am, Greg and I are gonna have a date night tomorrow…can we just finish this on Saturday?” 

“Yeah alright, I can just get some samples and we can go over it all.” they ate quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the cool breeze and the smell of beach sand and seawater. “Hey Jasper, how do you feel about all this? I mean…are you happy to marry Greg?” Jasper gave Amethyst a confused look.

“Of course I am, I love him.” 

“I know you do, but sometimes when we talk about the wedding you get this odd look as if…as if you aren’t sure about something. It’s the same look you get when someone mentions Lapis.” Jasper looked away. “There it is now.” 

“Amethyst please don’t bring her up, Lapis and I are done. I could care less what happened to her or what has happened to her, just leave it.”

“I can’t Jay, because there’s something you don’t know.” Amethyst set down her empty fry box. “You know my girl Peridot, the one who lives in Empire City?” Jasper nodded. “She said she saw Lapis in a bar two nights ago, and she was talking to a guy.” 

“How does she know Lapis?” Amethyst sipped her drink.

“They were roommates and it didn’t work out too well. She said they hadn’t spoken in a year, that night was the first she’d seen her in a while.” 

“So what’s that got to do with me?” 

“She thinks Lapis is looking for you, because your name was mentioned.” Jasper’s eyes widened. “She didn’t get to hear much, only that the guy said he was close so I’m sure he was  
a PD or something.” 

“Fuck.” Jasper crushed her almost empty water bottle in her hand, this was not what she wanted to hear. “What did he look like?” 

“I don’t know, she didn’t say.”

“Did she get a name or anything?” Amethyst shook her head.

“No, like I said she didn’t hear much other than your name and all and she didn’t want Lapis to see her.” Jasper’s large hands pulled at her hair, she could feel the stress building up fast. She then remembered where they were, and willed herself to calm down before she had an episode.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I just found out this morning, and I didn’t want to ruin the fun of dress shopping. Look Jasper I can spread the word, we can make sure Lapis doesn’t show up and ruin this.”

“No.” Jasper willed her nerves to calm down, she couldn’t let Lapis get to her not now. “No just…Lapis is nothing. I can handle her.” she could try at least. 

“Jasper you said the last time you saw her she really hurt you, you shouldn’t face her alone.” Jasper grabbed Amethyst’s arm gently. 

“I’ll be ok, does Greg know?” 

“No I thought you should first, but you’d best tell him soon. I mean if she finds out you’re engaged and soon to be married there’s no telling what she’ll do right?” 

“Amethyst, it’ll be fine. Let’s just head back to my place, but keep the dress at your house because Greg’s coming over.” Amethyst knew there wasn’t much point in arguing, but she still worried for her friend. Jasper had gone through a lot before they’d met, and she didn’t want to see the taller woman return to her broken state.

“Ok, let’s head back.” neither said another word as they made it back to the car, and the drive to Jasper’s house was quiet. Greg’s van was parked outside the house, and Jasper spotted him in the back with his guitar in hand. 

“Hey babe.” he waved at her, and Amethyst drove off soon after Jasper got out. 

“I didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?” they kissed for a brief moment. 

“Nah, only ten minutes. How was the shopping?” 

“Great, is Steven here?” 

“Nah he’s with Connie today, Doug’s taking them out to Funland and then the movies so they won’t be back for a while.” Jasper sighed.

“Good because I need to tell you something.” she grabbed Greg’s free hand and quickly led him into the house. Jasper set her bags and Greg’s guitar down before she pulled him into the den and onto her couch. 

“Jasper what’s…?” Greg didn’t get to finish as Jasper planted a sweet kiss onto his lips. It started off sweet and then became heated as his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her and let him settle between her legs. His hands gently raked through her hair and they both moaned at the heated touches.

“I love you.” those three words were the first to come out as they broke for air. Jasper kissed Greg again before she let him place his head in her neck. 

“You ok babe?” Jasper held her fiancé to her like he was a big, cuddly stuffed animal. 

“I think Lapis is trying to find me.” she felt Greg stiffen in her arms. “Amethyst said a friend of hers spotted Lapis in a bar with someone, and they were talking about me.”

“Are you sure?” Jasper nodded.

“Peridot, that’s the girl who saw them, she was roommates with Lapis I guess after we broke up. She didn’t hear much, only my name and they were close.” Greg’s eyes widened slightly.

“Are you afraid?” Greg looked up into Jasper’s eyes, spotted the tears forming at the corners. “Babe it’s ok.” Greg moved his hands to stroke her arms. 

“I can’t believe it, I’m finally moving forward with my life and now this happens.” her arms tensed under Greg’s touch. “Why now?”

“Jasper it’s gonna be alright.” Greg put a hand on Jasper’s cheek and stroked it. “She’s not gonna scare me off, and I won’t let her hurt you again.”

“Greg I left to get away from her, it’s been over two years why would she suddenly want to find me?” Jasper’s breath began to pick up; her anxiety was coming back, and Greg could see it clearly. This wasn’t the first time it happened, but Greg knew exactly what to do.

“Hey hey, it’s ok calm down.” Greg kissed her lips and moved down to her neck. “It’s gonna be fine babe, I’m here.” he held her to him and stroked her hair. “C’mon, sit up for me.” she moved until her back was against the couch cushions. “Breathe in and out, like mine, in and out.” his hand rubbed down her back in circles until he felt her relax. 

“I’m sorry Greg, I shouldn’t be freaking out like this but Lapis…dammit after all this time why do I let her get to me?” 

“Jasper, we aren’t even sure if she’ll come. If she does then you don’t have to worry, you’ve got me, Garnet and Amethyst to help.”

“I know Greg, but she’s…”

“In your past, you shouldn’t let her get to you babe. We’ve got happier times ahead of us, she can’t wreck that.” Jasper knew he was right, she had to focus on the wedding but the very thought of Lapis showing up just weeks before was making her feel sick. 

“Ok, but Greg when and if she comes around…will you be with me?” Greg smiled and hugged her.

“You know I will babe, through and through.” Jasper felt much better hearing that, and she let Greg snuggle against her while she grabbed the TV remote. “You wanna watch a movie or TV?”

“Movie, Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, or Civil War?” those were three of their favorites, ones they could watch over and over without getting bored.

“Civil War.” Jasper moved into a more comfortable position and turned on Netflix. A good afternoon movie with her fiancé and some dinner later were what she needed. Maybe if Steven when Steven came home and if he wasn’t too tired they could play a game.

 

Amethyst’s apartment:

Amethyst was busy putting up the last little bits of Jasper and Greg’s wedding portfolio when she heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Her downstairs apartment had its perks, she didn’t have to worry about annoying the neighbors with loud music and she could easily see when someone came by. Unfortunately this time, it was Pearl who pulled in. 

‘Ugh what does she want now?’ Amethyst hoped Pearl didn’t come here to argue, she didn’t want to stress out right now. 

Knock knock

“Coming!” Amethyst got up from her kitchen table and let Pearl inside. “Hey P, what’s up?” 

“I came to see if you would like to join Garnet and I for dinner, since Steven is out with Connie and Greg is with…her, I figured we could all go out.” Amethyst looked at Pearl and yawned.

“Sorry P, I’ve been out all day and I’d like to catch some z’s before Peri calls me tonight. Besides I thought Garnet was working tonight?”

“No she’s off, and it’s only for dinner Amethyst you don’t have to stay the night or anything.” 

“Pearl I appreciate the offer, but I’ve been busy all day and I’m tired.”

“You said that last time, Amethyst it would be nice if you would actually hang out with your friends once in a while.” Amethyst glared.

“I have been hanging with my friends, I’ve been helping Jasper plan the wedding, I have lunch with G almost every other day, and I see Steven and Greg on a daily basis. The only one who hasn’t been around is you.” 

“Well I would be if you’d come and see me.” 

“Pearl we’ve invited you to everything, the only reason you don’t come around is because of Jasper. Why do you hate her? She hasn’t done anything wrong and everyone likes her, why don’t you?” Pearl glared angrily.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, I was hoping we could spend some time together but you obviously care more for her than your real friends.” Pearl was about to storm out but Amethyst blocked her path. 

“No, you aren’t leaving until you tell me what this is about! Do you really think Jasper isn’t good for Greg? Or is it something else?” Pearl kept her lips fused shut. “Wait…are you jealous of Jasper?” Pearl’s cheeks blushed deeply. 

“Don’t be absurd Amethyst!” 

“You are!” Amethyst pointed at her. “This is the same as the time Rose married Greg! Damn why didn’t I see it sooner?!” the shorter woman slapped her forehead and Pearl looked away.

“This has nothing to do with Rose…”

“Pearl, you’re acting the same as you did when Rose got engaged. You were angry she didn’t love you the way she loved Greg, and then you turned her down when she asked you to be maid of honor. Yeah you came to the wedding, but you really hurt her when you didn’t want to be part of it. Then after Steven was born you didn’t show up for a month after Rose’s funeral.” Pearl had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Stop.” the word came out broken, and Amethyst knew she’s struck a nerve.

“P, why are you acting this way again? Rose is gone, and Greg’s found someone he really loves and who loves him in return. I’m pretty sure Rose would be happy for him, why can’t you see that?” 

“Because it’s not fair!” Pearl didn’t mean to shout. “How is it that Greg Universe, a carwash owner, deadbeat musician, lazy backwater bum, is able to find love twice and the second happens to be Rose’s rival?! He should be thinking about Steven! Steven has us as his maternal figures, he doesn’t need her! We should be more than enough!”

“Pearl…”

“Greg took Rose from me! Then she died having Steven, and he’s all that’s left of her and now Jasper is trying to take Steven away! He won’t need us with her around! She’s gonna make him forget all about Rose!”

“Pearl that’s not true!”

“Yes it is! Steven doesn’t even talk about his mother anymore! He’s always talking about how amazing Jasper is or how sweet she is or how he’d love to have her as a mom! It’s like he and Greg have completely forgotten about Rose!”

“He hasn’t Pearl!” Amethyst shouted. “Greg thinks about Rose all the time, he knows she’d be happy for him. Jasper wouldn’t make him forget Rose, if anything she was concerned about how Rose would feel about all this. Steven never got to know his real mom, he only knows what we’ve told him.”

“Why would he think that she’d be better then?” 

“He doesn’t, Steven is happy for his dad. Greg’s been single for a long time, he never even thought about having another relationship until Jasper came into town. They didn’t even start dating until after he got Steven’s blessing, and do you know why? Because Steven is important to him! Jasper loves Rose’s son like her own, she even said once if Steven is anything like Rose then they’re both lucky.” Pearl’s eyes widened.

“What?” 

“Jasper is not the same person she was in school Pearl, she’s grown up and matured. Hell she had a rough time but she moved forward, and she was in an abusive relationship. Do you know how long it took her to admit that she loved Greg? Or better yet do you know how hard it was for them both to take it further?”

“No…”

“Because you haven’t been around, Steven’s been asking about you and we have to keep making excuses. This isn’t just hurting Greg P, this is hurting Steven because he thinks you don’t want him or his dad to be happy.” Pearl’s eyes widened in realization. “Is that what you want? Are you still so upset about Rose that you don’t think Greg or Steven should be happy with someone else?” 

“No, no that’s not it I…” Pearl was suddenly speechless; clearly she didn’t think her actions were truly that bad. 

“Pearl, I know you were hurt by Rose…but she did love you as a friend. She fell in love with Greg, but she wanted your support and I know you always regretted not being there. You can make it up to her if you come to Greg’s wedding and show you support this, you know she’d want that.” Pearl didn’t say much else, if nothing at all. 

“I need to go…” she went past Amethyst but stopped when her hand touched the door. “I don’t know now if I can come, I have to think about this.” 

“Fine, go then.” Pearl left out the door and Amethyst watched as she drove off in her car. She knew she must’ve gone a bit far bringing up Rose, but Pearl had to realize that Greg was happy with Jasper, and Steven wanted his whole family to be together. 

She really hoped Pearl would come; it would help everything and everyone out if she could move past her anger. She also hoped that Lapis chick wouldn’t show up, the last thing Jasper needed right now was a negative blast from her past.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making you guys wait again, I had to rewrite this a few times because it just didn’t come together until recently. 
> 
> The next chapter/fic of the series is gonna be the wedding itself, and no drama from Lapis yet! Will Pearl get over her grief and come to the wedding? Is it gonna be the day Jasper and Greg have envisioned?
> 
> Keep reading to find out!
> 
> Please leave comments too, they help with inspiration!
> 
> Later!


End file.
